


Theo Hates Valentine’s Day

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo hates Valentine’s Day. Maybe Liam could show him it’s not that bad.





	Theo Hates Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a fic I started working on earlier this month so here it is. I’m also participating in the Thiam Valentine’s Day exchange but I’m going to post that either tomorrow or the day after that because I didn’t have time to finish this and to finish that. And we have the rest of February to post that so I’m good on time :)
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Theo HATED Valentine's Day, to him it was the worst day of the year. It was a consumer holiday that's extremely useless and stupid. He could never understand why this day was so special to show your love and appreciation for someone. Shouldn't people do that all the time? It's stupid and the more Theo thinks about it the more he gets agitated. 

"Theo?" Theo frowned as he turned around to see Liam.

"What do you want?" Theo asked.

"I need help."

"Help with what?"

"Well, there's this girl I like and-" Theo hated where this was going.

"No" Liam frowned at Theo’s abrupt answer.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish."

"Yeah, that's because I know where you were going with it and my answer is no." 

"If you know then finish my sentence for me."

"You were going to ask me pick stuff out for you to give to this girl on Valentine's Day to confess your love for her." Liam’s jaw dropped, was it really that easy to know what he was going to ask the older boy?

"Shit. How are you so good at that?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot that's why."

"I am not!" Liam shouted, stomping his foot down for dramatic effect.

"Whatever you say."

"Could you please help me?" Liam was practically begging at this point and it was extremely annoying.

"Ugh fine, but you owe me big time." Liam smiled widely.

"Okay, let's go." 

When Theo and Liam walked into the store, Theo instantly regretted his decision. Liam walked over to a big teddy bear and picked it up.

"Do you like this?" 

"Ew, no. That thing is almost as tall as you. Who would want that?" 

"Well I want it but I'll put it back." Liam set it back down and started looking at something else. 

It wasn't long before he picked up more stuff. Theo hated this, seeing all the red and pink colored stuff made him sick to his stomach. He followed Liam until he suddenly saw something. Theo picked it up from the shelf and smiled. It was a small brown teddy bear, it looked like one he used to have as a kid. 

"What's that?" Theo jumped a little at the question.

"A teddy bear." 

"You like it?"

"What? Of course not." Theo set the bear back down. "Let's go find something else." Theo proceeded to walk away while Liam grabbed the bear and hid it behind his back.

They left the store with a couple of things which was surprising because of how much Theo hated everything in there. 

"Thanks for doing this for me." 

"You're welcome, who even is this girl anyway?" Theo was generally curious about this girl Liam liked so much.

"Um, you don't have to know." Liam looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

"Well I just thought that I should know who you bought these things for. They probably don't even have the same interests as me." 

“Don’t worry about that."

“Whatever, I'm going home, have fun with your Valentine tomorrow." Theo stormed off. He didn’t understand why he was so angry about this but he was.

The next day Theo woke up feeling awful. Maybe it's because he felt bad for what he said to Liam or maybe it's because it Valentine's Day. Theo shrugged off those thoughts and got into the shower.

After his shower he was feeling a little bit better, he wrapped a towel around his waist and that's when he heard the doorbell. He sighed and then walked downstairs. When he opened the door he saw Liam standing there with all the stuff he bought yesterday.

"Um what are you doing here?" Theo asked, as Liam looked him up and down.

"Why are you naked?"

"I'm not naked I have a towel around my waste. You came when I was getting out of the shower, that's not my fault. Now could you answer my question?" Theo really wanted to punch the younger boy in the face.

"I came to give you all this." Liam motioned to all the stuff in his hands

"Why did the girl not like it?"

"No." 

"Then wh- oh, there was no girl was there?" This had to be a joke. There was no way Liam liked him.

"That was the only way I could get you to come with me. I had no idea what to get you so I had to get you to come with somehow. Oh I also have this." Liam pulled out the small brown teddy bear from his pocket and handed it to Theo.

"When did you get this?" Theo asked, shocked that Liam actually got it for him.

"I'm very sneaky and when we were checking out it was the last item I gave to the cashier."

"But I said I didn't like it."

"The way you looked at that told me otherwise. I know you say you don't like Valentine's Day but somewhere deep down inside of you actually likes it."

"No that's bullshit." Theo hated the fact that Liam was right.

"Whatever you say."

"So you have feelings for me?"

"Yes I do."

"Would you like to come inside. We could spend the day watching cheesy romantic comedies or whatever."

"You like cheesy romantic comedies?"

"Don't tell anyone but it's my guilty pleasure." Liam laughed at that.”

“Don’t worry, it’s my guilty pleasure too.” Theo smiled and grabbed Liam’s hand and led him inside. 

For the rest of the day they watched all the cheesy romantic comedies they could find. For once Theo didn’t hate Valentine’s Day.


End file.
